


Camping

by Fanficmastur



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficmastur/pseuds/Fanficmastur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dad’s Calling

A/N Hi goys, I started this stury but like no ones going to red it, nyways but If you do like it or else !!! I’m only riting more if I get thre likes !!!

^-^ (haha it’s a smiley face)

My name is Jacob Birdwing and im a camper at camp olympics. I’m a demi gpd who is the sun of Hades bedcause Hades is really cool. My hair is really long like a skater boy, but I have never skateborded before. I wear glasse sbut I’m rlly embarrassed about them. People make fun of them when I am in class. I’m also wearing a leather blac jacket, a pulp fiction t-shit, and ripped jeans that make my but look big. Btw I’m gay, but like maybe bisexual. Don’t be a hatur, there’s enuff at camp already.

Anyways, I was talking to my dad and he tol me he was in danger. I was going to ask whuts wrong but then groover snucvk up behind me and my dad disapured. He was scurred Groovey was a bad guy, like Zeuz. I yelped, but not a lot, because I’m nut one of those gays. Groover apoligized and asked about my dad and why he was bein g scared. I shrug. “It’s nut rour business andways,” I say.

“Whatever jacob,” he say.

I didn’t trusthjm because he was close with peter jacklyn, aka my dads nemisises sun. (Isn’t Greek mytholege relly cool). I winder what my dad was Scurred about.

Anyways I went to wurk out because having lots of muscles at camp was very important. Scrawny people were made fun of because they couldn’t fight. If you had small musles they’d say you were fro a weak god.


	2. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg red what hzapuns

Chapter Two: A Challenge

A/N You guyz lik it right??? Isnt it soooo gud! Engoy the next chaper. Btw dozent Jacob sound hot??? Letz get dis to for likes dis time !!

^-^

I went to training all alone because Betheny my bestest friend in the whole world was waiking for me there alreadu. Anyways, on the way, I heard a voice but I didn’t know whar it was. “Hello” i called out. There wasnr an answer. I stared at the big tree on da edge of camp. It sunded like it wus coming from it. Werid.

Anyways, I approached the traning center and I saw, GASP. It was Peter JAcklyn swiging his swurd in the areena. He didunt look cute while swunging it...Right???  
Anyways, I found Betheny but she was with Groovery. I wasunt going to go over dere but I didnunt want to be alonbe. Groovery waved but I roll my eyes. Betherly elbohed me. Ouch! She gave me side eye. Rude...Wait. She’s into him.

A/N Arunt they so cute togethur omg! ^-^

Groover began to blush. Ew! THat’s nasty! He wuz wearing a baggy sweatshirt and his fur was poking out of da v-neck. He wore a beenie with holes in it for his hurns. Also he wore ripped jeans where fur also popped out because he was part donjkey. Centars are s ooo gross.( A/N Right??? )Betheny looked relly cute on da other hand. She was wearing her hare in a messy bun with chop sticks inside of it. Her shirt was a croptop that hung over one shulder. she had a mickel cors handbag and jucy culture slippers.

I turnd away disjusted and reelized PEter Jackltn was looking rught at me. “Wanna figh” he said,.


	3. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew peter jackyln

A/N: Oh mu gawg guys! We dud it! We gut seven liukes! Lets kep going!!! R u guyz exited for da big fight scene 0-0 Ther mught be sum spellin errors mecause I onuy had time to type a furst draft.

^-^

"I guezz I respawnded to Peter."

He thrugh me a swurd andn I went onto the feeld and got reddy to fight. Peter Jaylyn came running aftur me with his swurd and tryed to stab me with it, but I was too fast and cut his aem. Peter ground in pain and held his arm. I smurked in satifaction. Cerved him right!

I was walking back too Bethney and Groover When peter came running b ack with his sord. He stabed me in the leg and I fewl and starteded bleding all over the grass, All of the audiunce gasps and started caling for the cunselors. I started cruing and then I turned arousnw and saw Peter Jarcklyn putting awat a bottle of poisom, (A/N: Omgz r u surpzised?!??!)

Anways, I reelized he was cheeting and when the cunselor came over I told her. Howeve, they told me I needed to go the the camp hospitle. I tried to resist but theu wouldnt lety me stayh on the grass. (A/N: So rood)

I loodked in the distamcw and saw. y dad again. He loomed very dissaapointed in my. I frownde at him wirth tears in my eyes,.

A/N: OMG Did u luek it. Its beend a whoel. Ill edut it better nedxt time.


End file.
